Acosador
by Kiryhara
Summary: Alguien está asechando a Haru, y Gokudera debe procurar por su bienestar. 5986.


**Disclaimer: NO** poseo ninguno de los personajes que utilizo en este fanfic.

* * *

 **Acosador.**

―¡No me tomes de la mano, mujer estúpida! ―Gokudera gritó mientras trataba de apartar la parte infractora envuelta firmemente alrededor de sus grandes manos. Y maldita sea la mujer poseía un agarre firme.

―¡Hahi! ―ella dijo en estado de shock. ―Pero Gokudera-san, siento que alguien me está siguiendo de nuevo.

El ceño del alvino se profundizó más para luego girar la cabeza hacia atrás para escanear el entorno. Estaban en la calle comercial y la gente, especialmente los estudiantes, entraban en las tiendas como de costumbre. Y no hubo acosador a la vista. El muchacho resopló con rabia mientras miraba a Haru, que ahora se apoyaba en él, con la mano agarrada fuertemente a la suya.

―¡Nadie nos está siguiendo, idiota!

―¿¡De verdad!? ―Haru suspiró con alivio y dejó ir su mano. Gokudera hizo una mueca cuando el calor desapareció tan de repente. De todas formas no es como que él quisiera tomarla de la mano. Solo que estaba haciendo mucho frio y a él se le olvidó traer una bufanda y unos guantes.

―Estás siendo paranoica. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría seguirte? ―preguntó con sarcasmo. La castaña puso mala cara mientras hizo un mohín.

Por razones desconocidas, los ojos verdes se posaron en los labios rosados e hinchados por el frio. Gokudera frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada. ¡¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?!

―¡Haru no está siendo paranoica! ¡Es verdad! ¡Alguien siguió a Haru la última vez!

El chico resopló con disgusto. Esa fue la razón por la que estaba con la mujer estúpida en ese momento. Por supuesto que no estuvo de acuerdo cuando Yamamoto y Kyoko le pidieron que la acompañara y se asegurara de que estuviera bien. Incluso reprochó cuando Reborn le dijo que: _"hay que proteger a las mujeres de la familia Vongola."_ Pero cuando el Judaime habló y se lo pidió amablemente, no hubo objeción. Él hará lo que sea por su jefe. Incluso si eso significa ser la niñera de la mujer estúpida. Por algo es su mano derecha, ¿cierto?

Pero… ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser exactamente él, de todas las personas?!

Bueno está bien, no había muchas personas a quien pedirles el favor exactamente. ¡Pero aun así era molesto!

―¡Oh mira! esa es la tienda que Haru estaba buscando. ―Haru tomó de nuevo su mano y lo arrastró a la tienda antes señalada. Una de color rosa y con volantes.

―¡Espera! ―el chico tiró de su mano pequeña con dureza, e hizo nuevamente una mueca a la pérdida del contacto con el calor. Sin embargo ignoró la sensación y la miró. ―¡Yo no voy a entrar ahí!

―¡Hahi! ―a ella nunca le ha gustado ver a Gokudera enojado. La pone nerviosa. Tal vez y saque dinamita y la meta en su boca. Aunque probablemente ya no andaba tan cargado como antes. ―P-pero, Gokudera-san, es posible que adentro veas algo interesante. ¡Esta tienda es muy conocida por tener artículos extraños e interesantes!

Él apretó los dientes. ―Aun así, ¡no pienso entrar ahí! ―él estaba mirando la tienda femenina que estaba justo en frente, para luego ser arrastrado brutalmente por la mujer. ―¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, mujer estúpida?!

―Voy a revisar las cosas, ¿de acuerdo? ―y Haru desapareció en busca de ropa. Probablemente disfraces extraños.

Gokudera miró alrededor de la tienda. El interior era totalmente diferente a la fachada rosa y femenina que era el exterior. La ropa era ordenada dependiendo el color y tallas y había un sofá que parecía ser muy cómodo cerca de los vestuarios.

El lugar se encontraba inundado por un sin número de personas que también venían para la compra de ropa. Luego se percató de un pequeño estante de accesorios. Se dirigió a él rápidamente. Una pequeña sonrisa se deslizó por su rostro cuando vio algunas joyas de plata impresionantes. Quizás esa tonta tenía razón por esta vez. La tienda ofrecía productos interesantes. Él se estaba probando algunas joyas cuando algo más captó su atención. Era una bufanda a cuadros rojo y negro que colgaba en una pared cerca al estante de joyas. Tocó la tela con suavidad y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Era gruesa, suave y perfecta para disminuir el frio que se avecinaba en los próximos días de ese invierno.

Cuando registró el precio, notó que era algo caro, pero era un gasto que podía darse el lujo de permitir. Su mano fue a parar a su bolsillo trasero para sacar su billetera, pero se encontró con el bolsillo vacío. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho mientras comprobaba los otros bolsillos del pantalón, con la esperanza de hallar su cartera allí. Gruñó internamente cuando no consiguió nada.

¡Olvidó su billetera por culpa de la tonta mujer!

Lo arrastró con tanta prisa del apartamento que no tuvo el tiempo suficiente de prepararse.

―Maldición…. voy a matar a esa idiota un día de estos. ―Gokudera apretó los puños y con una última mirada a la bufanda, salió de la tienda. Necesitaba fumar.

15 minutos después, escuchó un estridente "¡Hahi!" que venía del interior de la tienda. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando chocó con alguien que estaba saliendo a toda prisa del lugar. Gokudera miró al joven tendido en el pavimento. Era más pequeño que él, por lo tanto fue él quien se cayó cuando chocaron, dejando todas sus cosas esparcidas por el suelo. Pero lo que molestó al guardián de la tormenta como el infierno fue ver la chaqueta rosa en las manos del hombre, que él sabe, pertenece a Haru.

Él muchacho estaba a punto de pararse cuando el pie del chico bomba aterrizó en su pecho fuertemente. Él chico hizo una mueca de dolor y mirando a Gokudera, tragó saliva. Al parecer, era como si se estuviera enfrentando al mismísimo diablo. Y luego, cuando el demonio de pelo plateado habló, sintió que su interior se estremeció.

―Entonces dime, ¿Qué viste en Miura Haru que simplemente te hizo acecharla? ―preguntó con enojo. ―¡E incluso al punto de robar su chaqueta!

El joven hizo otra mueca de dolor cuando se añadió más presión al pecho con el pie. Fue la primera vez que lo capturaron acechando a la castaña antes mencionada. El chico delante de él no era solo inteligente, también agresivo. No era posible que este demonio plateado fuera el novio de la siempre enérgica y feliz Miura Haru ¿verdad? pero aun así, cabía la posibilidad. Siempre lo veía cerca de la chica. Y eso lo ponía celoso.

―¿Eres el novio de Haru-chan? ―consiguió preguntar en respiraciones irregulares. La presión en el pecho le dificultaba retener el aire.

―Aquí el que hace las preguntas soy yo, no tú. ―Gokudera hizo crujir sus nudillos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ha estado en una pelea a puñetazos. ―¿Quién diablos eres de todos modos?

Si no respondía, seguro firmaba su sentencia de muerte. ―Soy… un compañero de clase de Haru-chan. S-Suko.

―¡G-Gokudera-san! ―la voz temblorosa de la castaña llamó la atención de los dos muchachos. Ella estaba llorando.

―¿Qué quieres, mujer estúpida? ―Gokudera preguntó irritado.

Haru miró al joven en el pavimento y luego al alvino. ―Haru cree que es suficiente.

―¡Bien! ―dijo con furia para luego levantar el pie.

El muchacho se levantó casi de inmediato y tomó sus cosas. Estaba a punto de agarras la chaqueta de Haru pero Gokudera lo tomó del brazo con rudeza. Ahora estaba cara a con aquel hombre del infierno.

―Deja a Miura Haru en paz, o te juro que voy a volar tus putos sesos. ―amenazó con firmeza y lo soltó. El joven arrancó a correr lejos y al estar fuera de su vista, se volvió a mirar a la castaña. ―¡Maldita sea, mujer! ¡Para de llorar como un niño de tres años!

Y lo que hizo la chica a continuación, hizo maldecir a Gokudera en italiano.

En medio de la calle comercial muy concurrida, con una gran cantidad de espectadores debido a la conmoción antes generada, Miura Haru lo abrazó con fuerza y continuó llorando en su pecho, justo como un niño de tres años.

Por lo menos su trabajo de niñera terminó.

Dos días después del incidente con el acosador, el muchacho no estaba en un buen estado de ánimo cuando se puso los zapatos y la chaqueta. Había vuelto a la tienda a comprar la bufanda que le llamó la atención pero le dijeron que la última ya la habían vendido. Él tuvo un deseo muy grande de volar todo en mil pedazos.

Estaba a punto de salir para la escuela cuando vio a Haru en cuclillas frente a su puerta, escribiendo algo en una caja. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí, en su apartamento, temprano en la mañana de todos modos?

―¡Oi, estúpida! ―la llamó.

―¡Hahi! ―la castaña quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos. Tragó saliva y se puso de pie tratando de actuar fresca y normal. ―¡Buenos días, Gokudera-san! ―su voz era ligeramente temblorosa a su tono habitual. ¿Qué rayos quería ahora? ―Haru…..uhm….. ―La tonta se estaba moviendo inquieta frente a él y era molesto como el infierno.

―¡Ve al grano! ―ordenó.

Ella rio tímidamente y se detuvo cuando vio la mirada gélida de Gokudera. ―Haru solo quería darte esto. ―una caja pequeña llegó a su pecho y la miró con incredulidad. ―Es por lo del otro día. ―sonrió nerviosa. ―Ahora me voy. ¡Voy a llegar tarde a clase! ¡Nos vemos, Gokudera-san!

Cuando la castaña ya se había ido, el joven inspeccionó la caja en sus manos. Había una tarjeta en la parte superior escrita probablemente por la mujer.

 _Gokudera-san._

 _El tipo acosador le dio una sincera disculpa a Haru y le dijo que ya no lo haría más. Creo que realmente le diste miedo. Pero aun así, ¡gracias! espero que esto sea suficiente como muestra de gratitud por lo que hiciste por Haru el otro-_

La nota fue cortada. Seguramente estaba escribiendo esto cuando él la llamó. Después de todo él no le dice mujer estúpida por nada. Ella debería haber escrito la nota de antemano.

Entonces abrió la caja. Y lo que vio hizo que sus labios tiraran de una sonrisa.

Era la bufanda a cuadros rojos y negros de la tienda.

Bien, muy bien. La mujer estúpida, Haru, no puede ser tan estúpida como él pensaba.

De hecho, eso le gusta. Aunque no se lo diga nunca.

* * *

 **Pues bien, volví a ver Katekyo Hitman Reborn con un amigo y mi obsesión insana por el 5986 volvió a la luz XD y no mejoró cuando veo tantas imágenes de ellos en tumblr. Y no sé qué hago escribiendo esto cuando tengo otras historias sin terminar :_D**

 **En fin, espero que les guste y si es así, háganmelo saber con un comentario. Los comentarios son muy amigos de los escritores :v**

 **¡Los amo! ^w^**


End file.
